1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to garden tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garden trowel tool kit wherein the same is arranged for providing a garden trowel of limited profile for use by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various garden tools of various configurations are utilized in specialized orientations relative to gardening and the like, wherein the invention includes a garden trowel structure formed with a forward edge orthogonally oriented relative to the longitudinal axis of the blade and handle. Examples of prior art tool apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,944 to Turner wherein a trowel is characterized by an elongate blade of uniform lateral width.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,013 to Cesar sets forth a handle connection for securement to a blade structure permitting releasable securement of the handle to the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,798 to Bodine sets forth a trail structure, wherein a planar blade is arranged generally parallel to an elongate handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,312 to Clark sets forth a hand trowel including a tubular handle formed as a storage compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,878 to Davis sets forth a handle connection utilizing a pivoted link structure for securement of the handle to an associated blade structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved garden trowel tool kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing assemblage permitting selective mounting of blade structure to an associated handle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.